STORY FROM SM DORM
by kyujjong
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau semua Artis SM tinggal dalam satu gedung? kejadian-kejadian menarik apa yang akan terjadi? l Pair: TVXQ, Super Junior SHINee and EXO Member l Gendre: Family, FriendShip, comedy, Humor.


By KyuJjong

Pair: TVXQ, Super Junior and SHINee Member

Gendre: Family, FriendShip, comedy, Humor.

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau semua Artis SM tinggal dalam satu gedung? kejadian-kejadian menarik apa yang akan terjadi?

Warning: Always Typo(s)

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your follow and review !_**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

** By KyuJjong **

"Yaaa… Choi Minho, Cho kyuhyun"

Pletak, pletak...

sebuah pukulan dari tangan changmin berhasil bersarang di kepala kedua namja yang sudah 1 jam 5menit 30detik bertengkar untuk menentukan game apa yang akan mereka mainkan hari ini.

"SHIM CHANGMIN" teriak Kyuhyun dan minho berbarengan.

Mendengar namanya di sebut changmin melirik ke arah kyuhyun dan minho yang sudah mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya, namun malah di balas senyum andalan Changmin apa lagi kalau bukan Evilsmirknya. Setelah itu changmin kembali focus ke layar TV di depanya untuk melanjutkan game Harvest Moon yang sempat tertunda.

Onew sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia pertunjukan itu merasa bosan dan mengeluarkan suara "ehm… begini kalian dari tadi berteriak sehingga membuat gendang telinga ku hampir pecah, tapi itu semua tidak masalah. Sekarang masalahnya perutku terasa lapar karena menjadi penonton setia pertunjukan ini. apa kalian tidak merasa lapar atau haus? Bagaimana kalau aku membeli makanan baru setelah itu kalian boleh melanjutkan pertunjukan ini lagi"

kyuhyun berfikir sebentar, benar juga sebenarnya dari tadi dia juga sudah sangat lapar dan aha… tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, kyuhyun mulai mengubek-ubek kantongnya hingga akhirnya yang di caripun ketemu juga. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah Kredit Card yang dapat dipastikan bukan miliknya atau dengan kata lain ia telah mencurinya dari seseorang.

"Lee Hyukjae, hmm kau pasti membobol uang miliknya khan?" nama itu terucap ketika changmin membaca nama pemilik yang tertera di kartu tersebut dan di jawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun pertanda ia membenarkan kata-kata changmin.

"mmm, baiklah apa pasword nya?" onew sudah tidak bisa berfikir logis karena sekarang otaknya sudah di penuhi ayam jadi dia tidak peduli siapa pemilik kartu itu dan kenapa bisa berada di tangan kyuhyun sekarang.

"paswordnya the king of yadong" hahaha tawa kyuhyun pecah, ketika menyebutkan paswordnya. Dasar pabbo bukanya kalau memakai pasword itu semua orang pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya batin kyu *bang, emang ada yaa paswoard gitu?*.

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu onew berlari keluar dengan berteriak "Chiken I'm Coming"

Tidak lama kemudian karena capek bertengkar changmin, kyu dan minho memutuskan untuk maen game Angry Bird *itukan permainan anak SD bang*

"MINHO HYUNG!….siapa yang memakan eskrim ku?" tanya taemin setengah berteriak dari dapur.

Spontan minho langsung berlari kedapur mendengar dongsaeng kesayanganya histeris, disusul changmin dan kyuhyun dibelakang.

"hiks hiks hiks, hyung aku mau es krim!" tangis taemin pecah seketika.

Minho melihat taemin menangis, menatap sinis ke arah kyuhyun menunggu jawaban….

1

2

3detik diam

"aish, aku cuma makan 1 kok itu juga karena tidak ada makanan lain selain itu di kulkas kalian" jawab kyuhyun membela diri.

Tiba-tiba minho teringat sesuatu, kalau tidak salah tadi dia menyembunyikan dompet jjong di dalam kulkas dan Taraaa….. ternyata dompet itu masih ada di sana "taemin-ah cup cup cup, sudah jangan menangis lagi liat apa yang hyung pegang!" kata minho sambil melambai-lambaikan dompet.

Seketika Muka taemin yang tadinya suram kembali berbinar-binar seperti baru menang undian "gomawo hyung" jawab taemin sambil berlari kekamarnya mengambil hp untuk menelpon kai dan sehun mentraktir makan eskrim bersama.

By KyuJjong

Jjong yang baru pulang dari GYM jalan tergesa-gesa dengan muka masam tapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat merdengar seseorang sedang memanggilnya "kim Jonghyun, hey jjong sini… Sini!" panggil eunhyuk dengan senyum pasta giginya.

"hyung, waeyo? Aku lagi buru-buru ni.." jawab jjong dengan muka masam, bayangkan betapa malunya tadi seorang Kim Jonghyun ketauan tidak mempunyai uang atau bisa dibilang dia kehilangan dompetnya di saat penting.

Untung pemilik GYM berbaik hati untuk tidak menahanya atau mengundang wartawan ke sana, kalau itu semua terjadi hampir di pastikan besok semua koran dan tabloid memajang wajahnya dengan kalimat **_KIM JONGHYUN TIDAK MEMPUNYAI UANG UNTUK MEBAYAR GYM_** atau lebih parah lagi dia akan di seret kepenjara *aish jjong, aku g bakal setega itu membuat diri mu menderita changi. Jjong: kata siapa? l Author: aku lah l Jjong: mana buktinya? l Author: tunggu FF ini selesai dulu dumz! l Jjong: siapa yang jamin? l Author: aku lagi lah, kan aku sendiri yang bikin ceritanya l readers: hoy, author pacaran aj #author ngarep*

**~BACK TO THE TOPIC~**

Jjong merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kapadanya kalau saja pemilik GYM tidak membolehkanya berhutang *poor jjong*

"Jjong, ayo sini! Aku punya video baru, kau mau nonton tidak?" kata-kata eunhyuk berhasil mengembalikan jjong kedalam alam sadarnya.

"benarkah, ada video baru? Wah sudah lama kita tidak nonton bersama" jjong buru-buru masuk dorm Suju yang kebetulan sepi karena semua member sibuk dengan shuting dan urusanya masing-masing.

"sebagai pemanasan kita nonton video ini dulu okk!" Eunhyuk memutar video dan dengan seksama jjong meperhatikanya.

"wow… So Cool MV SISTAR, hyung dari mana dapet video ini?!" tanya jjong penasaran.

"hahaha… itu gampang, yang jadi editor video ini adalah tetangga ku di kampung dlu" *cie ilah kampung*

"oh, bagaimana kalau kita telepon Hyorin untuk meminta albumnya?! Bukan kah kita belum mengoleksinya?!" ucapan jjong di sambut anggukan semangat oleh eunhyuk.

1

2

3

4

5

6detik kemudian

"Tapi aku tidak punya nomer hpnya" jawab jjong dengan nada kecewa.

"bagaimana kalau kau menelpon key dan menanyakan padanya? Bukanya dia mempunyai banyak teman dari Girls Group?" suruh eunyuk pada jjong dengan muka berbinar-binar.

"hyung, kau mau semua peralatan dapur di dorm kami dijadikan perlengkapan perang oleh key? Atau Lebih parah dia gak akan mau masak lagi" Jjong langsung merinding membayangkannya

jawaban jjong membuat eunhyuk putus asa "padahal waktu itu aku ketemu sama dia pas Comeback tapi emang dasar si ikan Babbo, dia sepertinya udah baca gelagak ku langsung memasang tatapan membunuhnya" eunhyuk tambah menekuk mukanya gak kalah kecewa *hadech ne abang dua kaya orang kere aja, padahal tinggal beli di apotek terdekat gitu aja repot #author di plototin blingers and Jewels*

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide Cling *muncul lampu 5 wath* aku ada ide cermelang kata eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan "aku yakin, kita bisa menemukan nomer hp member SISTAR dari hp Leeteuk hyung kebetulan dia sedang ada acara dan biasanya dia akan meninggalkan salah satu hpnya di dalam kamar"

Jjong dan eunhyuk pun tidak membuang kesempatan ini mereka mempersiapkan diri dengan memakai perlengkapan ala pencuri. Mereka mengendap-endap mulai dari kamar eunhyuk dan donghae sampai akhirnya keluar dari drom menuju dorm yang satunya lagi yaitu kamar leeteuk.

*hadech nee abang dua otaknya di taro di mana sich? Bukanya kalau berpakaian seperti itu orang-orang malah akan curiga dan mengganggap mereka pencuri ==" lebih aman kalau mereka berdandan biasa saja. readers: hoy sadar! kan author sendiri yang bikin cerita gitu, masih aj protes l author: oh, iya juga ya lupa #kabur tarik jjong l readers: ekh sapa yang maen dumz kalo jjong di bawa? l author: salah lagi dech, tapi ntar kalau FF nya selesai janji jjongnya di balikin yaa! l readers: geleng-geleng "author kudu periksa kayanya" *

By KyuJjong

**~BACK TO TOPIC AGAIN~**

"Hyung… Jonghyun hyung!" panggil taemin dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Taemin-ah, kenapa kamu masih bisa mengenali kami? Padahalkan kami sedang menyamar" tanya eunhyuk bingung.

"pabo… gimana gak ngenalin, kalian berdua itu cuma pake penutup hidung alias masker" jawab sehun gak sopan dan pletak Kai memukul kepala sehun.

"dasar gak sopan, mereka itu hyung dan juga senior kita" kata kai sok bijak.

"kenapa kalian masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini, Bukannya besok kalian harus sekolah?" tanya jjong dan dijawab taemin dengan senyuman mengembang dari mulutnya "aku habis mentraktir mereka makan es krim, kata minho hyung aku boleh memakai uang di dompet ini berapa pun aku mau"

Jjong kaget melihat dompet yang di pegang taemin. Matanya membulat seakan akan loncat keluar tak percaya yang di pegang taemin dan dipakai mentraktir Sehun dan Kai adalah dompetnya.

Semua merinding ketika melihat jjong yang mngeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya dan berteriak "YAAA… CHOI MINHO AWAS KAU, TUNGGU PEMBALASAN KU!"

Minho yang sedang asyik bermain game bersama Minkyu tiba-tiba merinding, merasa bahaya mengintainya.

Dan disisi lain muncul onew, yang menari-nari seperti orang kesurupan menbawa tiga kantong makanan berisi ayam.

"onew, dari mana kau malam-malam membawa makanan sebanyak itu" tanya eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kantong makanan yang di bawa onew.

"ooh, hyung ini makanan untuk Minho dan Minkyu mereka semua sedang bermain game di dorm kami" jawab onew santai.

Eunhyuk hanya ber "ooh" ria. Tapi dalam sekejap matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tidak asing lagi baginya dipegang onew. yaa tidak salah lagi itu adalah credit card milik enhyuk

"apa itu, sepertinya aku merasa tidak asing dengan benda tersebut?" tanya eunhyuk.

"ooh… ini?" onew mengangkat credit card eunhyuk *ini taemin sama onew sama-sama bloon, ato sengaja?!*

Eunhyuk langsung berteriak "CHO KYUHYUN DIMANA KAU?"

kyuhyun seperti mendengar namanya dipanggil juga merasakan aura hitam mendekatinya sebentar lagi.

**END**

** []**

**Don't forget to leave your follow and review here!**


End file.
